My Harry
by Delu
Summary: [My heart clenched as the scene played out before me. This wasn't my Harry, and I think that was the worst part of it all] Ginny follows Harry, but finds something that will shock more than anything GWHP, HPDM SLASH One Shot


**A/N:** Yeah, I know. I promised to add on to Sleeplessness, but . . .I'm lazy. So, I wrote a One-shot, for all of you who are just _dieing_ to read more of my writing -snort-. All of my normal readers, feel free to boil me in hot tar and cover me with chicken feathers, or bludgeon me -shrug- either or.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, or anything else. If I did believe me, you would have to _pay_ to read my magnifisence.

**Warning:** This is SLASH, which means guys on guys, people. Semi-Canon and will only be a one-shot.

**Word Count:** 1001

**

* * *

**

My Harry

I've been following him for weeks on end now, but every time he either illude's me or he leads me to a dead end. Last time was the Quidditch Pitch; I left before he even got on his broom, not wanting to watch him fly for hours in the cold November wind. He came back to the common room smiling; at what I did not know. Who could glow like that after being out in the cold for so long?

I still hadn't gotten an answer to my question.

It's been two weeks since I dared to follow him once more; two weeks of curiousity that I didn't know I had. But anything is possible when I think about him. His messy black hair becoming more and more rumpled as he ran his hand threw it. His green eyes sparkling with eternal innocence that only Harry could possess. My Harry.

He's been mine for a while now; since the beginning of the school year, actually. I had gathered up my so-called Gryffindor bravery and faced my fears: I asked him out to the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. And he said yes. My heart had soared like Icarus then, but now it was plummeting, having flown too high.

I followed him through the corridors, up the stair steps, and past the lurking shadows of Hogwarts at night. This was he first time that he had unknowingly led me this far from Hogwarts' main. We climbed ever more stairs, my curiousity was peaked. Where were we headed? What was his final destination?. I did not know, but I felt that all too familiar burning in my stomache for an answer.

We were so far up now that there was only one last place that we could go, save back down again. The Astronomy Tower. _But why there?_ My mind asked me as I followed him silently, taking care not to scuff my shoes on the stone flooring. It was only used for one thing - but, no. Harry wouldn't do something like that. Never something like that.

Somehow I couldn't lead myself to believe that.

I heard the creeking, scraping sound of the heavy wooden door open to the Tower. Was I really that lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even realised that we had arrived? _It would seem so_, I thought as I slipped in past my raven haired love. He didn't seem to hear the rustling of his Invisibility Cloak as I swept past him and stood in a dark corner near the door.

I still didn't get it though. No one was there, no live being save for himself and I were standing in the windowed room. This confused me.

I heard the same sounds of the door opening a bit later. We couldn't have been there ten minutes when it happened. I turned, searching for who my Harry was waiting for. A part of me died right then, for Draco Malfoy was the one to step through that door. The other part of me tried to rationalize what was happening.

Obviously Harry had been set up, tricked into coming here. But then, why had he been acting so . . . odd, as of late? I couldn't shake off the strange feeling that was starting to gnaw at the pit of my stomache as I thought the latter querry.

The blond simply smirked as he walked over to where Harry was standing by the window, leaning his lithe frame on the windowsill. I became even more concerned when Harry didn't react negatively.

"Harry," Malfoy practically purred at the Boy-Who-Lived. I was ready to pull my wand right then, and it took the better part of my restraint to stop myself from doing so.

"Draco." My blood froze at that word; it froze because of whom they were directed at and whom was saying them. My Harry was talking to _Malfoy_ civilly. Something was far from right with this scene, but I couldn't bring myself to move. "What took you?" Harry said, as slow smirk creeping onto his boyishly handsome face. My heart stopped at the Slytherin trade mark. "Surely your croonies aren't becomings suspicious already?" He said playfully.

Malfoy made a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat as he rolled his eyes at the insinuation. "I think someone's tainted you. Probably that horrid Weasley girl," Malfoy said, and I could feel myself fill with rage. How dare he talk about me like that!

But what hurt worse was that Harry didn't comment on it; he only shook his head and frowned. To my horror, that frown dissipated as soon as it came, as Harry snorted a moment later. It sounded like canon fire in my ears.

"You've got it wrong, Draco." The blond simply raised an eyebrow in question. "_You're_ the one tainting me." Harry gave a faint smile as Malfoy smirked, seemingly smug. I couldn't believe it: they were teasing each other as if it were normal.

My heart clenched as the scene played out before me.

They went on like that for another two hours, each seemingly unaware of my presense still, though I could recall taking a (fairly loud) shaky breath after the realisation that my Harry wasn't my Harry after all. This wasn't the Harry I knew, wasn't the young man I had fallen in love with all those years ago when my family would tell me about a heroic boy who saved the world.

This wasn't Harry, and I think that was the worst part of it all.

I finally turned away from them as they unconciously scooted closer to each other, heads dipping together in a way that only one thing could come of it. I couldn't watch any longer. I ran; I ran back to Gryffindor Tower, not caring if anyone saw me or heard me anymore. I could only feel my heart constrict as the last few hours replayed in my memory. I fell asleep sobbing.


End file.
